Local area networks are widely used as a mechanism for making available computer resources, such as file servers, scanners, and printers, to a multitude of computer users. Wide area networks, such as the Internet, have evolved as a mechanism for providing distributed computer resources without regard to physical geography. Recently, the Internet Print Protocol (“IPP”) has emerged as a mechanism to control access to printing resources over the Internet.
However, there exists disadvantages in prior art systems for providing appropriate network resources to a user based on changing circumstances of the user, where those network resources can be accessible to the user via one or more extranets, intranets and/or different geographical locations. This problem of determining an appropriate network resource that is acceptable to the user for a given circumstance can be exacerbated by having to continually scan by the user's network terminal for available network resources when the user wishes to change from one network resource to another based on changes in user operation of the network terminal, such as change in physical location of the user, change in network location of the network terminal, etc.